realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Rework Events
So far only Connie was reworked, but hopefully more will be in future (I am looking at you Masamune, Hogan and Bolton). More info on other Events HERE. And to see event frequency go HERE. Connie's Awakening Event This Event started on 3rd of October 2019 and lasted for 7(+1) days. * Event consisted of 7 story driven chapters. Each day one chapter was playable and if you skipped one day(chapter) there was no way to revisit it. * On extra (8th) day you could play Chapter 7 again, giving you extra time to buy Key Bundles and do more runs to reach for higher Reward stage. * During event Connie was removed from game and thus unplayable (she also disappered from daily trial but not from rotation so you had to play it without hero). * Connie recieved full Skills and Model Rework (making her basically a new hero - Necro-Connie), and new awakening talents (she didn't have any before Event). * All Experience Connie had before Event was saved. (You recieved Connie at same level you had her before) * After you recieved new Connie when Event concluded her Story in hero tab changed aswell. Gameplay Each mission started same. Once you send first wave short conversation start. Clearing that wave and sending second started additional short conversations (sometimes even at start of third wave). After all story was completed Death Knight or other boss joined enemy attacks, when killed they reborned at some place and joined attack again. Waves intensified same way and everything else was same as in Tournaments (you had 5 Power Items uses (one more than in tournaments)). Longer you lasted (more kills you did) better reward you got at the end. All missions were on reskinned (same layout) or slightly reworked (added lane, shuffled tower spots,...) Challenge maps of World 1. So you were using W1 towers, thus same tower building strategies as in tournament on W1 maps applied. Entries were limted by cost of 1 Skeleton Key. (2 were given each day, and more could be obtained from rewards or bought for Real Money). Since you wanted to last as long as possible (and rewards were great), it was highly suggested to strategically use 5 Meteors each run to maximize rewards (costing alot of Meteors). In few missions (6,7,+1) new Connie accompanied you as 4th Hero (or 5th if you used rank6 Bolton). Rewards Each Key Entry rewarded you with few Gems, Elixir and Score Points (amounts were based on how well you did in that match). Each match also gave big amount of extra elixir directly to heroes you played with in form of experience. Score Points from each match were counted towards your total Score, and main rewards could be claimed once you reached certain checkpoints (accumulated enough) of Score Points. Main rewards included: Elixir, Skeleton Keys (Keys), Tournament Coins (T.Coins), Connie Awakening Tokens (Tokens), Meteor Power Items and Gems. Connie herself was also a reward with 4 scenarios: # If you owned Connie prior to Event you recieved 15 of her Awakening Tokens. # If you didn't, you recieved Connie instead at the end (at R2 same as 15 tokens). # If you owned her but didn't participate nothing changed for you (she stayed at her pre-rework state). # If you didn't participate in Event at all and didn't own her you had to buy her normal way (In her pre-reworked state at R1 for 1500gems). Shopping 2 Bundles for Real Money were available during Connie Event, both limited to 2 buys. * Bunny Bundle - 7 Keys + 10 Connie Awaken Tokens * Bunny Momma Bundle - 14 Keys + 25 Connie Awaken Tokens + 7 Meteors Story Story follows kiddnaping of Connie by the Death Knight. For story details visit Story Page Category:Events